


Lotor isn't an asshole today?????????

by local_vodka_aunt



Series: My Gods what have I done???? (AKA lotor and his shenanigans) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lotor isn't a asshole for once, probably i was listening to bts on repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_vodka_aunt/pseuds/local_vodka_aunt
Summary: I may or may not had got emotional while writing bc I was listening to epilogue:young forever on repeat.
Series: My Gods what have I done???? (AKA lotor and his shenanigans) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756132
Kudos: 28





	Lotor isn't an asshole today?????????

Lotion>Have fun at my mercy

Lotion changed the gruopchat name to "no torture day"

Lotion: Trying to comfort myself  
I tell myself the world can’t be perfect  
I start to let myself go  
The thundering applause, I can’t own it forever  
I tell myself, so shameless  
Raise your voice higher  
Even if the attention isn’t forever, I’ll keep singing  
As today’s me, I want eternity  
Forever, I want to be young

Mathematics: what kind of new torture method are you using now??

BlueBoi: *in audible dying ARMY noises*

BlueBoi: this is not torture

BlueBoi: this is the English translation of young forever

BlueBoi: how could you

Lotion: want more?

BlueBoi: yesss

BlueBoi: give me moreeeeeeeeeee

EmotionallyConstipated: *jelly bf noises*

BlueBoi: it's okay I still love u

Lotion: Forever we are young

BlueBoi: Under the flower petals raining down  
I run, so lost in this maze

Lotion: Forever we are young

EmotionallyConstipated: Even when I fall and hurt myself  
I endlessly run toward my dream

SuperArm: okay. Keith's singing how something's wrong.

EmotionallyConstipated: fuck off

Lotion: let him sing

BlueBoi: # letkiethsing

IHackedNasa: # letkiethsing

Mathematics: #letkeithsing

EmotionallyConstipated: # letmesing

Foodie: # letkiethsing

Foodie: also

Foodie: more lyrics pls.

BlueBoi: coming right up

Lotion: Forever ever ever ever  
(dreams, hopes, forward, forward)

EmotionallyConstipated: Forever ever ever ever  
We are young

Foodie: Forever we are young

Mathematics: I'ma join in

Mathematics: Under the flower petals raining down  
I run, so lost in this maze

IHackedNasa: let me in! Let me join the lyric session!!

Lotion: the more the merrier

SuperArm: can I leave???

Lotion: no

IHackedNasa: everyone liked this


End file.
